LE JOURNAL D'EREN
by lance Caporal Rivaille
Summary: j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire un superbe carnet , j'y écris mon vécu, ma vie , mes sentiments , vous voyez qui est Anne Franck ? j'utilise ce carnet comme elle pour me confier n'ayant pas d'amis ...


**_ohayo minna san ! je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire ! j'espère qu elle va vous plaire ça fait longtemps que je voulais la publier ^^_**

 ** _bref j arrête le blabla et bonne lecture !_**

 ** _les personnages et le monde d' SNK ne m'appartient pas_**

 ** _couple : peut être du ereri bien qu'Eren est très jeune_**

* * *

Le 30 mars 845, 10heures 30

C'est quelque chose d'étrange pour moi d'écrire un journal, je n'y suis vraiment pas habitué et il me semble que personne ne s'intéressera à ce que j'écris. Pas que je veuille qu'on sache ma vie, mais si un jour on tombe sur ce journal je voudrais qu'on le brule. Je ne veux pas le faire éditer ni quoi que ce soit car c'est ma vie et je n'ai guère envie qu'elle soit étalée au grand jour, j'écris dans ce journal mes pensées les plus intimes, mes sentiments, mon vécu. Pour commencer je vais vous raconter dans quelles circonstances j'ai eu ce carnet : je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire, je suis né le 30 mars, un jour je m'étais baladé avec mon papa dans les rues commerçantes de Shinganshina au sud du mur Maria, et mon œil fut attiré par un joli carnet turquoise avec un cadenas exprès pour le fermer et qu'on ne puisse pas lire ce qu'i l'intérieur. J'ai été très heureux de l'avoir en ma possession car j'aime écrire et je vais pouvoir le faire en toute liberté, en plus il n'est pas encombrant, et il est assez épais j'ai donc de quoi remplir les pages blanches qui n'attendent que d'être remplis d'écriture. J'ai également eu un chat en peluche fait par ma mère, des habits neufs et une clef mais pas n'importe laquelle : c'est la clef de la cave de mon père, Grisha Jaeger un célèbre médecin qui a réussi à sauver toute une population d'une épidémie et j'en suis très fier. Au fait c'est vrai cher journal je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Eren Jaeger, j'ai dix ans. Je suis plutôt grand par apport aux enfants de mon âge et je pense que vous vous demandez comment un gamin de dix ans peut écrire aussi bien qu'un adulte et bien c'est simple je suis très intelligent (non non je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent) contrairement à beaucoup de gens de mon âge je me souviens un jour que mon père avait vanté mon intelligence à ses amis fier de moi, son fils unique. J'ai une peau basanée et douce, quelques abdos qui commençaient à apparaitre par ci et par là, jolies mains fines, mais ce que j'aime le plus chez moi ce sont mes yeux, j'ai de grands yeux verts émeraude qui peuvent changer de couleur en fonction de mon humeur ou du temps. J'ai des yeux montrant une innocence pure. Je les adore. J'ai un caractère loin d'être facile, j'ai une grande gueule et je suis colérique, je réponds facilement aux provocations et me bat tout le temps. C'est surement à cause de ça que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, les écoliers se contentent de m'ignorer et de faire comme si j'étais transparent c'est pourquoi je m'ennuie beaucoup et j'ai un visage toujours triste, car être tout le temps seul n'a rien d'amusant, alors je les observe juste avec envie en espérant qu'un jour un enfant viendra vers moi un sourire aux lèvres en me demandant de me joindre à eux ce qui n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Je viens a peine de m'installer sur mon petit bureau qu'il y a dans ma chambre que j'entends la porte d'entrée de ma maison s'ouvrir et se fracasser violemment contre le mur, puis des voix inconnues parviennent à mes oreilles, mes mains tremblent énormément et je peine à écrire je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe c'est pourquoi cher journal je te dis a tout à l'heure.

Il est environ 17heures

Cher journal je t'écris pour te dire que quand je suis descendu de ma chambre, un horrible spectacle s'offre à moi : ma mère me criant de fuir tandis que l'inconnu abat sa hache sur le cou de ma mère qui saute et le sang gicle de partout et m'asperge en même temps ; j'étais horrifié et je tremblais comme une feuille devant ce spectacle je priais pour que ce soit un rêve mais c'en est pas un, un peu plus loin le sang de mon père coulait sur le sol. Je voulais hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge, je voulais fuir mais mes jambes ne répondaient plus, j'étais déconnecté un des assassins s'était approché de moi en me disant de ne pas faire un geste sous peine de subir leur sort, je reprends mes esprits et réussi à esquiver le premier mais je n'avais pas vu le second qui me tord le bras. Je me débâtis comme un beau diable ce qui fait sourire les deux monstres j'entends l'un d'eux dire « hey Franck il sera parfait pour le boss ! Il est encore jeune il rapportera beaucoup » « que comptez-vous faire de moi ! » ce fut ce que je leur demande avec hargne et colère en continuant à me débattre mais je ne suis arrivé qu'à me faire mal plus qu'autre chose. Le dénommé Franck me répondit méprisant « on va te donner au patron et il décidera lui-même de ton sort » je finis par me retrouver bâillonné et les pieds et les mains liés on me transportait comme un vulgaire sac de patates dans ce que je comprenais être une calèche, elle démarrait brusquement. Je me suis cogné la tête et sens un liquide couler le long de mon crane avant de finir inconscient. Je me suis réveillé dans une grotte qui ressemble à un cachot. Tout s'est passé tellement vite… Je suis heureux cher journal de t'avoir pris et mis dans ma petite sacoche qui était caché par ma veste…en ce moment même je me trouve dans une prison éclairée par une faible lueur grâce à laquelle j'arrive à écrire. J'ai froid je crois cher journal que je vais vraiment avoir besoin de force, je dois être fort et trouver un moyen de m'échapper mais pour l'instant ca m'est impossible, je sais que je dois vraiment m'attendre au pire. En attendant je meurs de faim mais je me doute que personne ne s'en souciera que je crève la dalle et que je meure de soif, pour l'instant je dois faire avec, j'espère que leur « boss » aura la bonté de m'offrir de quoi boire et grignoter car sinon je ne survivrais pas longtemps dans ce monde, or je ne veux pas mourir, je me vengerai de ceux qui ont causé la perte de ma famille qui m'était si chère. Je me jure que je me vengerai et que je n'aurai aucune pitié pour ceux qui m'ont tout volé. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi, et la porte du cachot s'ouvrir…


End file.
